


last night

by covellite



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Biting, M/M, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: Last night had been everything Zedaph could have asked for — well, almost everything, and Tango knows it.Sequel toremuneration.
Relationships: Tango Tek/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 33





	last night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [remuneration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664979) by [covellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite). 



> basically, remuneration was meant to be a lot darker than it ended up being, and i was feeling a bit frustrated about that, so i wrote a fic to get my frustration out

“Something’s bothering you.”

“Nuh uh.”

“Tango, come on. What’s up?”

Tango rolled his eyes so hard Zedaph swore he could hear it. “I’m fine.”

Zedaph scooted closer to him in the bed and poked Tango’s cheek. “I know you’re lying to me,” he said. “Which one of us always says not to leave things unsaid?”

“I know, I know.” Tango sighed and let Zedaph wrap him in his arms. “It’s just- last night.”

Just the mention of it had Zedaph’s face heating up, but he pushed aside the arousal as best as he could. “What about it?”

“It was great,” Tango said all in a rush. “Like, really great. Obviously. Everything I could’ve asked for and then some.” He turned so he could grin at Zedaph. “You even bit me like I asked. I didn’t think you would, but you did! Fuck, that was hot.”

“I didn’t think I would either,” Zedaph admitted. “I was afraid I’d hurt you.”

And just like that, he realized what Tango was upset about. Or at least, he was pretty sure he had figured it out.

“You didn’t hurt me, Tango.”

“I know.” Tango’s sour expression returned. “That’s the problem. I can’t- you can hurt me. I can’t hurt you.”

Tango twirled a strand of Zedaph’s hair with his fingers. It should have been a casual, unthinking action, but Zedaph knew Tango well enough to see how tense he was even if his movements were as supernaturally graceful as ever.

“You like it when we get more aggressive in bed, right?”

Zedaph nodded.

“And you always seem to like it when Impy scratches or bites you. You said when we debriefed that you wished I did that last night. But I can’t.”

“Can’t? Not, don’t want to?”

“Fuck, I would love to bite you.” Tango growled, and the sound made Zedaph’s face turn red. “Mark you so everyone- fuck.” He scrubbed his face with one hand then wrapped his around Zedaph’s shoulders, holding him close but not tight.

“If I got the taste of your blood in my mouth, I don’t think I could stop. And I know Impy was there keeping an eye on us, but we’ve never fought while I’m in demon mode. I couldn’t risk hurting you for real.”

Zedaph clung to Tango tighter, trying to come up with words. He couldn’t exactly tell Tango that his demonic side  _ wasn’t _ dangerous; he’d seen what Tango could do. What Tango had done the night before was just the tip of the iceberg. “I’d forgive you,” he said instead, and it was true.

“I wouldn’t.”

“Would you forgive me for hurting you?”

Tango scoffed, but nodded. “If you somehow managed to hurt me in some kind of freak accident, yeah I’d forgive you. I love you.”

“And I love you.”

“It’s different.”

“No it isn’t.”

“Yes it- whatever, Zed. You aren’t listening.”

Tango pulled away and tried to turn on his side. Zedaph grabbed his shoulder.

“Bite me,” he said, not even thinking through what he was saying.

“What?” Tango scrunched his face up. “I’m not going to-”

“You’re afraid of biting me in demon mode, right?”

“Yeah?”

“So bite me in regular mode. Get yourself used to it. Then maybe if we ever do something like last night again, you’ll know what to expect.”

Tango eyed him warily. “You do realize I have fangs, right?”

“Why else would I want your teeth on me?”

A laugh escaped Tango, and Zedaph found himself joining him easily as he shifted, moving over Tango and sitting up so he was straddling the demon.

“Come on, Tango,” he said. “Bite me. You know you want to…”

Tango rolled his eyes and pulled Zedaph down. “You’re annoying,” he said. A smile was on his face as he nuzzled into Zedaph’s neck.

“Love you too.”


End file.
